


Disconnected.

by KnopePerkins



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F, This is really sad, but i hope you enjoy it and your suffering, im so sorry, sorry if it makes you cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnopePerkins/pseuds/KnopePerkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie falls apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disconnected.

The day she left her side was the day her heart shrank and her body turned cold. Her smile disappeared and her positivity vanished.

Ann had left this world.

She contracted an infection, treatable until she became antibiotic resistant. It slowly consumed her and all Leslie could do was watch and hold her contaminated little hand, watching her life slowly slip away from her.

Leslie became quiet.

Anticipating Ann to come home and tell her it was a bad dream. No such luck.

Leslie dialed Ann's phone just to hear her voice again.

"This is Ann Perkins! If this is you Leslie, I'm fine and I'm on my way once I get this, Love you!" She let the recording play out.

"I love you Ann and I miss you so much. I just want to see you again..." Leslie ended the call.

"To re-record your message, press 1. If you are satisfied with your message, press 2" The automated voice mocked her. How could she be satisfied.

On Galentines day Leslie texted Ann's phone. Ann's last message was _**' I love you whatever happens'**_

_Feb 13th- "Ann, I miss you like crazy. Happy Galentines day you beautiful sunflower. We had a special celebration for you. I love you. -Leslie"_

She texted Ann again and again.

_July 20th- "Happy birthday Ann. I remember the party I had planned for you. It would have been everything you dreamed of. All the times you told me how you wanted to always do something whilst we watched a film or have a waffle bigger than your head or visit the record shops. I remembered. Or how you loved the 90's. I would have done it for you. Happy birthday you beautiful rule breaking moth. **I will always love you whatever happens.** -Leslie"_

Leslie's phone buzzed. Tears were streaming down her face. Ann's number flashed up on her phone.

_'This number has been disconnected'_


End file.
